A MorganReid Family Christmas
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: The Morgans and the Reids spend Christmas together. A light, warm-hearted family Christmas story for all of you good boys and girls. Morgan/Reid slash. Oneshot.


**Title: **A Morgan-Reid Family Christmas

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**A/N: **Okay so… Christmas time, yeah? Which means… a Christmas-y story. And a happy one. Completely happy. Strangely out-of-character for me, huh? I meant to write this earlier, but I got caught up. In this thing called "Doctor Who". Did you know it's entirely possible to watch an entire series of Doctor Who in one day? Without your head exploding? Or, nearly two series in a day if you stay up late enough. Yep. Totally. 'Cause I did it. More than once :D

Anyway, back to the story. I'm wrote this for Alicedavidhatter. She wanted me to write a story where Morgan's family meets Reid's family (family meaning, Diana) for Christmas. So… hope you enjoy. And Merry Christmas! Or, ya know, happy whatever holiday you might or might not celebrate.

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Morgan-Reid Family Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>The load, annoying buzzing of an alarm clock woke a groggy Spencer Reid from his deep sleep. He grumbled and rolled over, pushing the snooze button and flipping onto his back. The dark skinned man lying next to him sleepily wrapped his arms around him, his eyes still closed.<p>

"Do we have to wake up?" Morgan muttered grumpily, "It's so early…"

Reid smiled faintly and slipped his arms around his lover, "It's seven thirty and we've got a flight in an hour, Derek," he said, yawning and fumbling with one hand to snatch his glasses from the night table. He slid them on and pushed himself up, looking around the room, blinking sleepily.

Morgan groaned and flopped back onto his back, rubbing his face tiredly and trying to shake the sleep from his tired body. "Well we'd better get ready then…" A smirk suddenly lit his features and he sat up quickly, catching Reid's eye with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shower for two then?" he suggested playfully, leaning up close to Reid's face and running a hand down his exposed torso.

Reid shivered slightly and smiled, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at him and grinning, taking his hand tightly in his own. "Fine, let's go, Derek. If we hurry, we might actually make it in time to get catch our flight."

Morgan grinned, "Oh, sarcasm so early in the morning, Pretty Boy," he winked at him and captured a quick kiss before pushing the covers back and hopping out of the bed. "I think I like you better when you're my clueless, inept genius."

**~/.\~**

On the plane Reid looked out the small window, watching the clouds spin by. Morgan smiled faintly at him and placed a hand over his, "What are you thinking?" he asked, raising a brow. Reid blinked and turned to look at him, his brows knitting in confusion. Morgan laughed gently, nudging his arm.

"You're always thinking, so come on, tell me. What's on your mind?" He rubbed small, slow circles on the back of Reid's hand and Reid let his eyes follow his fingers for a moment before sighing.

"I haven't seen her in… almost a year, Derek. And it's almost Christmas…" he glanced back out the window and sighed heavily, "I'm just a little anxious, is all."

Morgan smiled lightly and squeezed Reid's fingers. "Don't worry, Spencer," he assured him, "She's your mother. And for as long as I've known Diana Reid, I can tell you there's nothing she loves more than your visits."

Reid smiled and nodded, "I know…" he trailed off after a moment and then pressed his lips together tightly, "But… I was also thinking how you could be spending Christmas in Chicago like you always do. With your mom and sisters… And instead you're here, on a plane, with me, to Las Vegas."

Morgan smiled, "Don't worry, Spencer, I've spent plenty of Christmases at home with my family… But none with you and your mom. They'll survive without me for once."

Reid smiled faintly and nodded, "Maybe… but still, I feel like I'm stealing you from them. They're your family. And your mom hardly ever gets to see you. You don't even call her more than once or twice a month and it's _Christmas._"

Morgan sighed, gripping Reid's hand tightly. He reached up and touched his cheek gently, "Hey, hey, come on, Pretty Boy, don't start that. I want to be with you and Diana this Christmas. I'll see my family the twenty-sixth, just like I promised them, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Reid sighed and gripped Morgan's hand, wrapping his fingers tight and taking a deep breath. "I just hope my mom isn't too angry…" he sighed.

Morgan raised a brow, "Why would she be?"

Reid bit his lips and glanced at Derek out of the corner of his eye before turning back to face the window. If Morgan looked carefully, he could swear he saw the corners of his mouth tipped up slightly, like he was fighting back a grin.

After a moment, he looked back at him and shrugged, "She hates flying,"

**~/.\~**

Morgan was still confused when they made their way through the entrance to Bennington Sanitarium. "Come on… Reid what are you talking about?" he demanded. Reid just smiled slightly and shrugged, ignoring the question as they entered the lobby.

"There's Dr. Riley," he said, pointing to a middle aged man with thick glasses blurring his eyes a bit. He half jogged away from Derek and caught up with the doctor, smiling a little nervously and nodding, talking in hushed tones and glancing toward the Day Room.

Morgan sighed and caught up with the two of them, annoyed when the conversation suddenly stopped and the doctor gave him a funny look. Reid took a deep breath and put a hand on his elbow, gently steering him toward the Day Room.

"Come on, she's in here. Dr. Riley said she'd been anxious the last few days,"

"Anxious about what?" Morgan demanded, "Reid, what aren't you telling me? You're a horrible liar and I can tell you're hiding something."

Reid just pressed his lips together, trying to keep himself from smiling, and led him forward. "Don't worry about it, Derek, just enjoy yourself. It's Christmas,"

Morgan made a face and followed him into the room, shaking his head. Reid was never very secretive. Unless it was something bad that he didn't want to admit and this was definitely not one of those times, not with him trying so hard not to smile. Something else was going on and whatever it was, Reid wasn't telling him and that was something that didn't make any sense at all.

Diana Reid was sitting in an arm chair, facing a window. Her blue eyes were a little anxious, but hopeful. Morgan stood back a bit as Reid approached his mother and gently touched her on the shoulder. The blond woman turned and spotted her son, smiling brightly at him and standing.

"Spencer! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up…" Morgan smiled faintly and stepped forward, greeting Diana with a quick grin. She smiled back and looked between the two of them, pursing her lips.

"So you're spending your Christmas with the Reids this year?" she asked, reaching up and ruffling Reid's hair, winking at him when he blushed and flattened his hair back out. "I can't blame you… Hard to not want to spend time with him."

"Mom," Reid shook his head, smiling slightly and glancing down to the floor at her feet. Morgan frowned and did the same, confused when he saw a bag sitting there. Small, probably an overnight bag. He raised his brow and looked between the two of them.

"Are you going somewhere?" Morgan asked, raising a brow.

Diana sighed and gave Reid a disapproving look. "You should have told him, Spencer," she told him, glancing down at the bag again and making a face. "…Are you sure we have to get on the plane?" she asked, looking unhappy.

Reid smiled and took Diana's hand, squeezing it briefly, "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be there the whole time. I'll hold your hand if I have to."

She took a deep breath and smiled, gently touching his cheek, "Alright, Baby…" she closed her eyes and knelt down, wrapping her hands around the strap on the bag. "Let's go and get this over with. Christmas is tomorrow."

Morgan was starting to get aggravated, "Get what over with? What plane? Spencer Reid, tell me what's going on right now," he demanded. Diana smiled faintly and gave her son a pointed look.

Reid sighed and then smiled brightly, pulling three plane tickets out of his pocket, "I talked to Dr. Riley a few weeks ago… and my mom agreed to go with us,"

"With us?" Morgan raised a brow, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "With us where?"

Reid smiled bright and passed on of the tickets to Morgan's hands. Morgan looked down and frowned.

"We're going to Chicago," Reid smiled.

**~/.\~**

Morgan still wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but somehow, Reid had managed to convince him that everything was alright and that this was a Christmas present for him. Diana hadn't been so thrilled, but was at least willing enough to help her son make Derek happy. She sat as far away from the window as she could, tense the entire flight.

Reid had held her hand and read quietly to her from one of her favorite books. Morgan had just watched, awed somewhat watching the young man comfort his mother. It was so obvious how much he cared for Diana that Morgan could never stop wondering how Spencer could ever worry it wasn't enough. Reid was all Diana had and for the longest time, Diana had been all Reid had too; of course she loved him

Their cab stopped in front of Morgan's home and he couldn't help but grin. It was beautiful and lit up just like he always remembered it. His Christmases at home were something he looked forward to all year. Other than his mother's birthday and a few other sporadic visits, he didn't get to come to Chicago to see his family. As he and Reid grabbed their bags and helped Diana out of the cab, he couldn't help but turn to his young lover and give him a quick kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as they made their way up the walk.

Reid smiled back, but Diana was the one who responded, "Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

Morgan chuckled and glanced back at her. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Diana Reid was 'well'. And other times, like on the plane when she'd nearly gone into a fit, it was so painfully, terribly obvious. Derek didn't know how he could ever really thank her for this, he knew how much she hated flying and yet she'd willingly gotten on that plane just to help Spencer make this happen.

Reid smiled and blushed slightly, sharing a look with Derek and allowing him to lead the way to the front door. Before Morgan could even knock, the door was pulled open and Francine Morgan stood there, her curly hair messily hanging around her face, grinning widely as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" she said happily, pulling back to get a good look at her son. "I was watching from the window when you pulled up…" she let him go and quickly pulled Reid into a hug that rivaled Garcia's in strength.

"And it's so good to see you too, Spencer! Glad to see there's someone who can get my stubborn son to stay on track… I probably wouldn't get any phone calls if it weren't for you," Reid smiled and stumbled slightly over his hello, struggling to keep standing upright on the steps.

"Momma!" Morgan hissed, shaking his head at his mother as she released his boyfriend. She smirked at him and shook her head.

"Oh, shush, Derek. Go put your bags inside; your room's all fixed up for you two and your sisters are waiting," she turned and smiled as she spotted Diana, standing directly behind Reid and grinned brightly at her.

"And you must be Diana," she smiled at her, "Spencer's told us a lot about you;" she glanced back at her son's boyfriend, "He certainly loves you."

Diana smiled at her and the two women embraced a bit awkwardly, "I know he does," she winked at Spencer and smiled, "Derek and Spencer do nothing but talk about you and your daughters whenever they visit,"

Fran smiled, "Well, don't just stand out here in the cold, come in, I've got hot chocolate and cookies ready…"

She ushered them in and they followed slowly, Diana coming in last with a sad sort of smile lit in her eyes. Francine Morgan was every bit the mother she wished she had been able to be for Spencer. She wished she could greet her son like that, smile and hug him and tell him she'd made cookies… But she hadn't been able to cook her own food in years. It wasn't her fault, she knew, but she envied Francine for being able to be a normal mother; for being able to care for her children like she'd never been able to care for her son.

**~/.\~**

Sarah and Desiree were thrilled to see Spencer back at the house; they hadn't seen him or their brother in months, but honestly, Spencer was more interesting than their brother and they'd sort of adopted the young man as their other brother. It was so easy to make the young doctor blush and the two of them did everything they could to make it happen.

After getting everything settled into their rooms, they'd all gathered in the kitchen to chat idly. Spencer kept close to Diana and Morgan was always either by Reid's side or close enough to turn around and touch him if he wanted to. Which, apparently he did. That and look at him as often as possible, almost as if he was making sure that he was still there.

Francine watched the two of them, beaming inside and out at the love and devotion in her son's eyes. She'd always worried that he would never find the right woman for him. He went through them all so fast she hardly remembered any of their names. And then she'd found out Derek's darkest secret, a secret that had torn her heart to shreds and filled her chest with an aching, terrible guilt… After that she didn't think it would be possible for Derek to ever really find someone to love.

She was gladly wrong when Derek had finally told them about six months ago that he was in love with his best friend. Spencer Reid. Looking back, Fran couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. The look on his face when he talked about Spencer, the way he'd smile and drift off sometimes. That laugh he'd laugh when he recalled some odd little quirk of his. And of course, she should have known when she first met Spencer, that quirky, odd young man with the shy smile and big hazel eyes. It was easy to see what Derek saw in him and she couldn't be happier that he had found someone to love.

Watching Spencer with Diana she was amazed at the bond between them. Despite all the trials, all the hurtles that she'd had to overcome: mental illness, raising a child genius, no husband to support them… Despite all of that, Diana had managed to be there when it counted. She had been as much of a mother to her son as she could and she had raised him and protected him and done the very best to her abilities. She'd give anything to have been a mother like that.

After her husband had died, she'd struggled to make ends meet. Sarah and Desiree had had to share clothes, finances were tight and then Derek had gotten into trouble and that just made things worse. She'd been so grateful to Carl for helping her son and then she found out what he'd really been doing all those years ago and it made her sick to her stomach. She hated herself for not seeing it, for not preventing it. For not protecting her son like she was supposed it. It was her fault it had happened, she'd practically given her son to that monster and she would never forgive herself for that.

**~/.\~**

That night they sat around the tree, talking and joking and laughing. Diana had loved the lights on the tree, holding her son's hand tightly and wishing silently that she'd been able to give that to Spencer too. They hadn't had any Christmas trees after William left… She never seemed to well enough and so many other things seemed more important. But at least she could give him this, her being here, with his lover and his family. It had been a thankfully calm day for her. Other than her almost-fit on the plane, everything had been perfect. No tremors, no voices, no fear.

She could always feel them, lingering on the edge of her consciousness, but the medication usually kept it back, muffled it all so that she could think. At the expense of her clarity. She often had to really struggle to be able to remember things.

She smiled when Spencer turned to her and gripped his hand. Her son. Her wonderful, brilliant, perfect little boy. And his eyes shone with such bright, excited, childlike love and thirst for knowledge of… everything. She couldn't possibly have asked for a better son and seeing him so happy, so full of life and joy and excitement… it was probably the best Christmas present she'd ever gotten.

It was well past midnight when Derek and Spencer and Desiree and Sarah went to bed. Desi and Sarah were sharing Desiree's old room and Francine had fixed up Sarah's room for Diana.

The two mothers sat there in the dying warmth and embers of the fire. Fran was holding a nearly empty mug of hot chocolate and smiling to herself, thinking of her children and Spencer and the warm, happy atmosphere that had settled over her home this holiday. It was wonderful to see them all together, happy and smiling and hugging and laughing and joking and bright.

Diana sat across from her, staring into the glowing embers silently, wondering for a moment what the other woman was thinking and smiling to herself.

Fran took a deep breath and eyed the other woman, "It's nice isn't it? Seeing the two of them together? I never thought I'd see Derek so happy… After his father died…" she trailed off and watched Diana's face change. She looked sad, but sort of hopeful at the same time.

Her wide blue eyes were very serious, and more focused and grounded than Francine had seen them so far. She nodded and smiled faintly, "I used to worry… that'd I ruined him. He never really had a childhood because of me and at least now I know that he still made the very best of it. He's got someone to love and that's all I want…"

Fran moved from where she was to sit next to Diana, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Spencer's a great man and it's because of you he's that way. You did everything you could to very best of your ability. You might not have always been the mom you wanted to be, but you're the mom he loves."

Diana's smile widened and she looked back at Fran, "I knew before Spencer did that he was in love. The letters he writes me, the way he talks about your son… He's been in love with him for years. He loves him more than anyone else in entire world…"

Francine smiled, "Well, not more than anyone else," she said, tilting her head, "I doubt your son could ever love anyone more than he loves you."

Diana felt those words swell in her chest and she looked back at the fire, feeling a warmth that had nothing to do with it. "The same way Derek loves you," she looked back at her, and smiled. "You were everything to him when he thought he'd lost it all. It's in his eyes the way he loves you."

Francine started to even ask her how she knew that, but instead she just smiled and swallowed the last bit of hot chocolate in her mug, following Diana's gaze and staring into the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Diana," she whispered faintly.

Diana smiled, the fire dancing in her sparkling blue eyes and she nodded, taking a deep breath and thinking about her son and Francine's son upstairs, in each other's arms. Truly happy and content with their lives.

"Merry Christmas, Fran,"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Hmm… that turned out much more Diana and Fran focused than I'd intended. But still, fun to write. A bit angsty, but not too much. And it's all warm and gooey inside, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, please let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
